


The KISS

by sexyniallerxx



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, kiss hot sex smut fluff larry drabble cute harry louis liam zayn niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyniallerxx/pseuds/sexyniallerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are best friends. Find out what happens when Niall dare Harry and Louis to 'kiss'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Niall, truth or dare?” Louis asks, smiling.  
“Dare.” Niall says.  
Louis smirks. “I dare you to put an ice-cube in your boxers and let it melt.”  
Niall gasps and they all laugh.  
Niall doesn’t laugh.   
He whines.  
“You really are a mofo.” Niall groans loudly.  
He grabs an ice cube from the freezer in the kitchen and comes back with it in his hand.   
He quickly shoves it in his boxers and pulls his hand out.  
Niall squeals loudly, running around the living room like a crazy animal.  
“Ahhh, it’s colllddddddddd!” Niall squeals, much like a girl.  
They all crack up laughing.  
“Oh, I’ll get you back for this, Tomlinson.” Niall smirks, knowing whom to choose next and what to say, well, it the person goes for a dare.  
After some loud screaming and shouting, the ice-cube melts and Niall sits down, his boxers all wet.  
Niall groans, touching his crotch over his jeans.  
“At least that got rid of your boner from what Zayn did to you.” Louis smirks.  
Zayn gets wide eyes and gasps.  
“I DID NOT GET A BONER! Anyways, Harry, truth or dare?” Niall raises an eyebrow, praying Harry goes for a dare.  
“Uhm...dare?” Harry says, well, more like asks.  
“I dare you to kiss Louis, involving tongue and all.” Niall grins widely.  
Harry looks at Louis to ask if the dare is ‘okay’.  
Louis winks at Harry, indicating that he can do it.  
Little did they know, they were to develop strong feelings for each other, just after this little kiss.  
THE KISS.  
They both lick their lips and lean in, cupping each other’s faces.  
Their lips meet and they both part their lips, moving their lips together in sync.  
“Tongue! Tongue! Where’s that tongue?” Niall says.  
Harry and Louis eventually close their eyes and Harry slips his tongue inside of Louis’ mouth.  
Harry leans forward and ends up sitting in Louis’ lap.  
Louis sucks on Harry’s throat and Harry lets out a long, deep, throaty moan.  
They end up fully kissing each other passionately, with a little bit of tongue here and there.  
Louis breathes heavily in Harry’s mouth, still kissing his best friend.  
Niall, Liam and Zayn all glance over at each other.  
“Uh...guys, you can stop now.” Niall whispers.  
Oh boy, there was not a chance in this world that they would hear Niall’s whisper.  
They were so delved into the kiss, that they did not know what was going on around them.  
Zayn rubs his eyes, wondering whether he is dreaming or not.  
Harry unintentionally grinds onto Louis and Louis mumbles a quiet ‘f*ck’ into Harry’s mouth.  
They slowly pull away and stare deeply into each other’s eyes, their hands still in exactly the same places...on each other’s faces.  
“Uh...guys?” Liam says, loud enough for them to hear.  
Harry quickly looks away from Louis and gets off his lap.  
“U-Uh, Liam, t-truth...or d...d-dare?” Harry stutters.  
Liam, noticing the tension in the air between Louis and Harry, changes the subject.  
“Ugh, can we order something to eat? I’m hungry.” Liam whines like a puppy.  
Niall jumps on top of Liam and kisses his face. (No, they are not boyfriends)  
“I love you, Leeyum! You’re the best. Even I am hungry.” Niall giggles.  
Louis and Harry both look away from each other, trying to process what just happened.  
“What...what sh-shall we order?” Louis asks.  
“Chicken nuggets, 7 large fries, and 5 Pepsi cans.” Niall smirks.  
“7 fries?” Zayn raises an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, imma eat 3.” Niall grins.  
Zayn rolls his eyes and laughs.  
Niall makes the phone call himself to order the food.  
“Woo, it’s coming in 15 minutes.” He jumps up and down.  
They all sit back on the sofa and Liam switches the TV on to kill some time.  
They all agree to watch ‘The Jeremy Kyle Show USA’ since it was on.  
After 15 minutes of awkward silence between Louis and Harry, the doorbell finally rings.  
Niall jumps from his seat and plunges at the door.  
He opens the door in an instance.  
Paying the deliveryman, Niall smiles widely and brings the food into the living room.  
He puts the food on the middle of the table.  
After they all eat in silence, Niall pats his belly, feeling satisfied.  
Liam, Niall and Zayn get going home, leaving two awkward people in the living room by themselves.  
Louis and Harry.  
Harry and Louis.  
Harry slowly looks up at Louis, catching his gaze.  
Louis’ heart rate increases as does Harry’s.  
Harry bites his lip and slowly gets up, avoiding another gaze of Louis’.  
“I-I’m going to sl-...sleep.” Harry stammers, strolling off up the stairs.  
Louis fiddles with his fingers, not knowing what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis’ POV  
Breathing heavily, I try to recall what happened a few moments ago.   
I just kissed my BEST friend I have known for years.  
Oh God, will he find out that I am gay from the way I kissed him.  
I scoff.  
I was not the one who shoved my tongue down his throat and grinded on him.  
Nevertheless, hey, who said that I am complaining?  
Unbelievably, I think that was the best kiss I ever had.  
I do not know, but I felt sparks the moment our lips met.  
The question is, does Harry feel the same?  
No, I do not have a crush on him, but I just want to know what he felt when we kissed.  
If he felt nothing...or something.  
However, it would be awkward to ask him that.  
Again, how will I find out if I do not ask him?  
All I know is that I am not going to ask him right now.  
I hope he has fallen asleep already.  
I get myself together and stand up.  
Walking up the stairs, I make my way into our bedroom.  
Closing the bedroom door behind me, I slowly change into my pyjamas, seeing Harry laying in bed, his eyes closed.  
Walking up to our double bed, I lay in bed, putting the covers on me.  
I make sure the covers are on Harry too.  
Why do you care?  
He is my best friend, duh!  
I roll my eyes after the two-second argument with my internal self.  
I shuffle in bed, facing Harry.  
He looks so peaceful; sleeping there silently well, except for the soft snores erupting from him parted lip.  
His lips.  
Those soft, pink, plump lips that were in between mine not long ago.  
I stare at his perfect facial features, not to realise that he is staring right back at me.  
I gulp, getting wide eyes.  
He smiles at me softly.  
I feel heat rising up from my neck.  
Breathing heavily, I manage to speak up.  
“I-I...I thought y-you were as-asleep...” I stutter, looking into a pool of deep green eyes.  
Harry chuckles deeply and I swear my d*ck just twitched.  
Shuffling uncomfortably, I shoot Harry a nervous smile, receiving one.  
“Well, pretty boy...” Harry slowly hovers his index finger over my cheekbones, down to my jaw, “...guess what?”  
I gulp so loudly, that I am sure Zayn heard it from across the street.  
“Y-yes?” I ask, waiting for him to continue.  
“I was just about to fall asleep, when I felt your minty breath hit these...” He slowly holds my now trembling hand and strokes my thumb over his lips.  
I then realised how close out faces are.  
One more closer move and out lips would be touching again.  
Oh, how much I would love that.  
He slowly lets go of my hand and smirks.  
“H-Harry, stop...” I barely whisper.  
“I haven’t done anything...yet, Louis.” Harry whispers back, seductively.  
I slowly lean away from Harry and look at him, Harry raises an eyebrow.  
“Louis, we have school tomorrow. Close your eyes and go to sleep. Goodnight, babe.” I hear him whisper.  
“N-Night, Harry.” I close my eyes, when suddenly I feel Harry’s lips pressed right against the corner of my mouth for two seemingly long seconds, before he pulls away.  
I keep my eyes tightly shut, pretending to not know what just happened.  
What the hell is going on?  
Harry’s POV  
Boy, have I fallen truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with this boy.  
Yes, I am in love with my best friend.  
Also known as Louis Fucking Tomlinson.  
I fell in love with him the moment our lips met.  
I felt something I never felt before when I kissed Louis today.  
All credits go to Niall, eh? ;)  
I know that Louis has something there for me too.  
He went crazy when I touched his face moments ago.   
I could tell from his reaction.  
It is funny how he never used to react like this when I used to touch him before the kiss we shared today.  
And it is funny how one kiss can totally change how you feel about someone.  
Also, it doesn’t seem like Louis will be admitting his true feelings for me anytime soon.  
I’ve known him way too long to figure that out.  
But, he might play hard to get in a way, well, I won’t be saying ‘I love you’ first, that’s for sure.  
I sigh.  
I wonder how long it will take for Louis to come out of the closet in front of the world, because I am ready to come out right now for Louis if needs be.  
Anything for...my Louis.  
I look at his face once more before closing my eyes and setting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yawning loudly, I wake up, the annoying sound of my ‘Marimba’ alarm tone playing.  
Groaning, I switch it off.  
A big grin spreads across my face as I recall what happened yesterday.  
Licking my lips, I look to my right, seeing Louis’ beautiful face, the sun rays reflecting off the side of his face.  
Slowly making my way on top of Louis, I sit on him, my crotch pressed right against his.  
I sing “Looouuiiiisssss, oh babe, get up darling.” Louis groans and tries to turn on his side, when he furrows his brows, failing.  
He slowly opens his eyes.  
Rubbing his eyes, he blinks a few times.  
“H-Harry, what a-are you...?”  
Rolling my eyes, I sarcastically say “Well, good morning Lou.”   
“M-Morning, Harry.” Louis says and I cup his face, leaning down so out legs are tangled and our chests are pressed against each others.  
“...Soooo, are you going to get up or not?” I whisper, raising a brow.  
“Soooo, are you going to get off me or not?” Louis says, a not-so-confident smirk playing on his lips.  
“No! Never!” I laugh sarcastically.  
“Harry...” Louis croaks, in an ‘I’m warning you’ tone.  
“Noooo!” I whine, hugging his waist and closing my eyes.  
I snuggle my face into his warm neck.  
I ‘accidently’ grind on Louis, and pretend to not know what I am doing to him.  
“Harry!” Louis gasps.  
I slowly look up at him innocently, continuing to grind on him. “Yes, your majesty?” I say, in my cute, baby voice.  
Louis squeals and manages to whisper, “P-Please get off me!”  
I whine. “Whyy?”  
“Because we might get late for school, silly!” Louis laughs.  
I can tell it is his fake laugh.  
He is more nervous than amused.  
I stop the grinding and he lets out a small sigh, which he thinks I did not hear.  
Smirking, I look into his eyes and say “I put the alarm on twenty minutes earlier than normal last night.”  
Louis groans.   
“So you woke me up earlier...great(!) Why, Harry?” Louis whinges.  
“So I can rest for a while.” I smile.  
“On top of me?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow, giving me one of his sassy looks.  
“Exactly.” I grin.  
Louis looks at me.  
“Look, th-there is plenty of s-space to rest on the b-bed, lay down there. Wh-why are you on t-top of me?” He stutters.  
“Because I feel safe here!” I murmur, hiding my face back in his neck again.  
Louis stops the arguing as soon as he feels my lips attached to his neck.  
I slowly suck on his neck, finally finding his sweet spot.  
I bite it harshly.  
“H-Harry!” Louis moans, putting his hands in my hair.  
I continue biting at his neck and he pulls on my hair, groaning.  
I just felt his dick twitch, oh my God!  
I moan at this and Louis gasps.  
When I see a hickey forming on his neck, I slowly pull away from his neck.  
I smile cheekily at him, as if nothing is there.  
“I love you.” I smile, saying it exactly how I used to say it before the kiss, although I mean it in a totally different way.  
“I-I love you, t-too.” He smiles slightly.  
I grin.  
“Oh em gee, Louis you love me!” I giggle like a girl.  
I hide a smirk at the sight of Louis’ face.  
He gives me a really weird look, almost as if he has found me in the mental asylum.  
I burst out laughing and Louis groans.  
I lick my lips seductively and make a kissy face.  
Louis grabs my face and kisses my left cheek.  
I pretend to be upset, pouting.  
“Wh-what?” Louis asks.  
“Nothing!” I beat at him, kissing his forehead.  
I grin, remembering what I saw in Louis’ journal yesterday.  
“Daddy, why is your willy hard? I can feel it on mine.” I ask innocently, with big, puppy eyes.  
Louis gasps loudly.  
“Harry! Did you go through my journal?” Louis asks, breathing heavily.  
I laugh and nod my head.  
Louis flips us over and before even landing on top of me, he storms out of the bedroom.  
I open my mouth widely and sigh.  
“Louis!” I shout.  
After a few minutes of lying in bed, I get up and walk out of the bedroom.  
I slowly turn the doorknob of the bathroom and sigh in relief as I step into it.  
After doing my business, I go straight downstairs and into the kitchen.  
I see Louis standing there, his back facing me, making pancakes, humming a tune.  
I think it is ‘Fix You’ my ‘Coldplay’.  
I slowly sneak up behind him and hug him from behind tightly.  
“Ugh, get away from me, you monkey!” Louis shouts, trying to break free from my grip.  
“Sorry.”I whisper in his ear, ever so quietly, but he manages to hear me over the soft, sizzling pancakes.  
“No!” He says, acting stubborn.  
“But Louis...” I mumble.  
“You went through my f*cking journal!” He groans. “I don’t let anyone go through it!”  
I furrow my brows. “Not even me?” I squeak.  
“Not even you.” Louis answers.  
I frown, my grip around Louis’ waist tightening.  
I rest my head on Louis’ shoulder as he flips the pancakes.  
“But I am your best friend, Louis.” I tell him, whispering ever so softly, somewhat scared that my voice might crack.  
“But there are private stuff in it.” Louis tells me.  
“But you tell me everything, Louis!” I laugh, planting sloppy kisses in his neck.  
Louis’ breathing increases rapidly at the contact.  
I smirk against his neck.  
“Well, there was something in there which you didn’t know. But now, you what that it for definite.” Louis turns off the heat from the gas cooker.  
I decide to finally tell him.  
“Yeah, the fact that you like the same sex. I am gay too, you know?” I say.  
Louis turns his body around, so we are fact to face.  
I still have my arms wrapped securely around his waist and I pull him closer, if that is even possible right now.  
“Y-you are?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow.  
I nod my head and smile.  
Louis rests his hands on my bare chest.  
“Hazza, who else knows about this?” Louis asks me.  
“Liam, Zayn and Niall.” I tell him. “Who knows about you?”   
“Exactly, the same people you just named, Harold!” Louis says, raising an eyebrow.  
“Louis, why didn’t you tell me about your sexuality?”I ask, looking deeply into his eyes.  
Jokes apart, I really want to know this.  
“Well, Harry, you have been my best friend since nursery. You are so special to me. If I could describe how much you mean to me, I would. But I can’t. I didn’t’ know you were not homophobic. I thought you would be disgusted and not be my friend anymore after knowing that I am gay. Had I known about your sexuality, I would have told you about mine too. Harold, I can’t describe how relieved I feel right now.”  
Louis explains to me.  
“Ditto, Louis. It is exactly the same reason why I didn’t tell you about my sexuality, Louis.” I smile at him. “But, please note that whatever reason it is, I will never ever judge you. I have no right to judge you. And I love you very much.”  
“I love you too.” Louis sniffs. “Awww, you nearly made me cry!”  
I chuckle and embrace him into a tight, loving hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis’ POV  
I step into the school gates with Harry when Liam, Niall and Zayn come walking towards us.   
As they approach us, they all greet us with ‘hellos’ and ‘his’.  
It is actually amazing that Niall, Zayn and Liam are in the same registration group as me and Harry.  
I guess we became friends through our form period since yr7.  
Now we are in yr12.  
Time really does fly.  
As the bell rings, we all make our way to form.  
We all sit on our group table.  
I sit next to Harry.  
“Right, settle down guys.” Mr Subkow, our form tutor says. “You can do whatever you want for the next twenty minutes, guys. But please keep the volume down and behave.”  
We hear little ‘yes’s’ from around the class.  
Chuckling, Harry holds my hand from under the table and my heart race increases.  
I look at Harry and he shoots me a massive smile.  
He rubs my knuckles and I smile to myself.  
“How was your evening after we went?” Niall questions and I can tell that he is biting back a laugh.  
I look at Harry and grin. “It was quite good, wasn’t it, Harold?”  
Harry looks at Niall, getting the idea. “Oh yes, it was fabulous!”   
He winks at Niall and I can’t help but laugh.  
Zayn and Liam look at each other and grin.  
What the hell?  
Do they think that there is something going on between Harry and I?  
No, I mean, of course they do not think that.  
Okay, this is weird but I am really confused about my true feelings for Harry.  
I don’t know, something just happened after that kiss.  
However, I don’t want to tell him that I have feelings or him just in case our friendship gets ruined.  
I also don’t know what Harry thinks of me.  
Yeah, you might think Of course he loves you, Louis. He was kissing your neck earlier. Best friends do not do that.   
But trust me; Harry is the biggest flirt in the history of flirts.  
He used to kiss my neck for fun before the kiss, so it’ll be pretty complicating to hear the truth of Harry’s mouth anytime soon.  
Okay, I admit it, I do like Harry.  
Hell, I might even be in love with him.  
If words could describe that kiss we shared, I would right a whole essay on it, but I can’t.  
Seems like I am starting to develop a schoolboy crush on Harry.  
I just hope it works out for the two of us.  
Harry slowly puts my hand back on my thigh and comes closer to me.  
He starts to whisper, “I heard you moan out my name in the bathroom in the morning when you were jerking yourself off, Louis. Is everything okay, babe?” Harry grins mischievously, like a Cheshire cat.  
I look at him with wide eyes.  
I laugh to shrug off the shock that he heard me.  
“No, Harry. I was telling you to go away because I heard footsteps by the bathroom door. I am sure it couldn’t have been anyone else but you. And now you just proved to me that it was you, right Hazzababy?” I grin, raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh, no, I was just t-telling you t-to hurry up b-because...we, uh...were g-getting late f-for school.” Harry stammers, looking at me.  
“Oh! Cat got your tongue, Harold?” I raise an eyebrow, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh, come on babe. Just tell me how much you were longing to hear me moan like that.”  
“Whatever, Lou.” Harry says.  
I know, we are best friends, but that it our type of flirting.  
Weird, I know.  
That is us for you.  
I chuckle loudly and Harry punches my arm playfully.  
“Poor baby.” I whisper.  
Harry blushes, smiling awkwardly at Niall, Liam and Zayn who are staring right at him.  
“Everything okay?” Zayn smirks.  
“Yup!” I say, popping the ‘p’.  
“Louis. Why do you have a love bite on your neck?” Niall smirks, looking right at Harry.  
“I gave it him.” Harry says and I get wide eyes. I feel myself blush.  
Well, this is awkward.  
After a few minutes of chattering, the bell finally rings and we all get up, grabbing our bags.  
Walking to our next lesson, biology, Harry gets tripped up by a lad who is in yr 13.  
Oh, look who it is, the school’s biggest pussy, no one other than Max George.  
Harry stands up straight, and Max looks at us and smirks.  
Niall, Liam and Zayn left two minutes ago.  
“Look who it is guys! Harry, who’s mother, Anne Cox sucks a lot of cocks. Would she like to suck mine, too?” Max says and I get wide eyes.  
What the hell?  
Seriously?  
I see Harry fuming.  
I slowly squeeze his forearm, trying to drag his arm.  
“No, Louis.” He puts his hand on mine and slowly removes my hand from his arm.  
Harry looks into my eyes and I whisper, “Please...”  
Harry gives me a glum smile and he turns back to look at Max.  
“I’m sorry. Can you repeat what you said, again?” Harry raises a brow, waiting for an answer.  
“I said what you heard, shithead. Your Mum likes cocks, doesn’t she?” Max grins.  
Harry throws a punch to Max’s face and I get wide eyes.  
Harry has never been violent towards anyone.  
He has never had any fights.  
Harry gets a blow on his nose and I gasp, breathing heavily.  
“H-Harry.” I groan, pushing Max hard into the wall and punching his face at least four times.  
The head teacher comes and takes us into a first aid room while a new maths teacher takes Max somewhere.  
The school nurse slowly starts to clean up Harry’s now bleeding nose.   
I hold Harry’s hand, trying to comfort him.  
Harry hisses and I look at the nurse, glaring at her. “You’re hurting him; can’t you do it carefully?”  
“Lou-eh...” Harry says in a warning tone.  
The nurse gives me a dirty and the head teacher, Mr.Cowell comes in.  
“Louis Tomlinson. Can you tell me what happened, please?” Mr.Cowell asks.  
“Yes, sir. Well, Harry and I were walking to our first lesson. While we were walking, Harry got tripped up by Max George who did that intentionally. Then Max made a remark which made Harry angry. Harry punched Max, who punched Harry back, once, on the nose. Right after that, I punched Max. And well...after that, you came into the scene.” I explain, honestly.  
“And what remark did Max make that got Harry so angry?” Mr.Cowell asks.  
“Can I write it down on a piece of paper, I really don’t want to repeat the filthy words Max said.” I tell him.  
Mr.Cowell nods and gives me a pen and a scrap piece of paper.  
I sprawl out   
‘Look who it is guys! Harry, who’s mother, Anne Cox sucks a lot of cocks. Would she like to suck mine, too?’  
onto the piece of paper given to me.  
Mr.Cowell reads the paper again and again and shakes his head in disbelief.  
“May I know the reason why you hit Max? What was it got to do with you?” Mr.Cowell asks.


	5. Chapter 5

The school nurse slowly starts to clean up Harry’s now bleeding nose.   
I hold Harry’s hand, trying to comfort him.  
Harry hisses and I look at the nurse, glaring at her. “You’re hurting him; can’t you do it carefully?”  
“Lou-eh...” Harry says in a warning tone.  
The nurse gives me a dirty and the head teacher, Mr.Cowell comes in.  
“Louis Tomlinson. Can you tell me what happened, please?” Mr.Cowell asks.  
“Yes, sir. Well, Harry and I were walking to our first lesson. While we were walking, Harry got tripped up by Max George who did that intentionally. Then Max made a remark which made Harry angry. Harry punched Max, who punched Harry back, once, on the nose. Right after that, I punched Max. And well...after that, you came into the scene.” I explain, honestly.  
“And what remark did Max make that got Harry so angry?” Mr.Cowell asks.  
“Can I write it down on a piece of paper, I really don’t want to repeat the filthy words Max said.” I tell him.  
Mr.Cowell nods and gives me a pen and a scrap piece of paper.  
I sprawl out   
‘Look who it is guys! Harry, who’s mother, Anne Cox sucks a lot of cocks. Would she like to suck mine, too?’  
onto the piece of paper given to me.  
Mr.Cowell reads the paper again and again and shakes his head in disbelief.  
“May I know the reason why you hit Max? What was it got to do with you?” Mr.Cowell asks.  
I get wide eyes, breathing heavily.  
Is he serious?  
“Well, first of all, I was at the scene. I witnessed what happened. Secondly, Harry is my f*cking friend. Scrap that, my best friend. No one says something to my best friend and gets away with it. That is a total no. Are you trying to tell me that you wouldn’t hit someone who was poking fun at your best friend?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.  
I feel Harry’s hand squeeze mine, obviously trying to warn me about my tone and language.  
“Young man! Please mind your language. You are in sixth form, you are meant to set an example to younger kids.” Mr.Cowell scolds.  
I roll my eyes and ask “Are there any kids here?”  
“Louis, shut up!” Harry whisper shouts.  
“Thank you, Harold. But I did not ask for your input, my dear.” Mr.Cowell tells him.  
I smirk and look at Harry, shaking my head in disbelief.  
Leaning my head on Harry’s shoulder, I take a long, deep breath.  
I feel Harry lean into my touch; I touch his thumb with mine.  
“Was anyone else there while you were fighting?” Mr.Cowell asks.  
“Nope.” Harry says.  
“Are you sure?”   
I laugh in mistrust. “Sir, do you not believe us?”  
“I do. But...” Mr.Cowell.  
I scoff. “Exactly. Check the camera if that is the case.”  
“Oh right, sorry boys. Right, so I will be talking to Max about what after checking the camera. He will be excluded because of the number of fights he has had.” Mr.Cowell says.  
And I can’t help but laugh. “Thank you, sir.”  
“My pleasure. You two boys can stay in the restroom until the end of the lesson.” He smiles and leaves the room.  
The nurse finishes cleaning up Harry’s nose and smiles at him. “You to can go now. Please do not touch your nose or it will bleed again.”  
“Thank you.” Harry says and I slowly let go of his hand.   
We both walk to the restroom.  
I lock the door and Harry furrows his brows, chuckling.  
We both sit on the sofa and Harry raises an eyebrow. “What was the need of locking the door, creep?” Harry asks and I gasp dramatically.  
He laughs and I shrug my brows. “I don’t know. It is safer when you know that no one will be walking in on us.”  
“What? Are we going to make love or something?” Harry jokes.  
“I wish.” I mumble quietly.  
Harry waits for me to answer.   
Thank God he did not hear what I just said.  
“Harry!” I groan. “You do know that there are cameras here?”   
“Poop.” Harry giggles and I smile at him.  
Harry’s POV  
Oh, Louis.  
He is so caring.   
I cross my legs on the sofa so we are face to face.  
I lean forward, kissing his cheek.  
“Romeo, oh, Romeo. Thou shalt never wash thy cheeks again.” He hides a smirk.  
I burst out laughing and Louis gestures for me to ‘lower my volume’.  
“Did you even say that correctly?” I ask.  
Louis shrugs. “Don’t know, don’t care.”  
I grin. “You do care about me, don’t ya?”  
“Of course. I love you. You are my teddy bear.” Louis smiles widely, pulling me into a bon-crushing hug.  
I groan and he slowly pulls away.  
“Sorreh.”  
“It’s fine. I love you too, babe. But why am I your teddy bear?” I ask.  
“Because you sleep with me.” Louis says and I can’t help but smirk. “You think dirty.”  
I laugh. “No...”  
“Okay. Whatever you say.” Louis says.  
“It is just the way you said it.” I say and Louis smiles.   
Shall I ask him?  
If I don’t ask him, how will I find out?   
Breathing in deeply, I look at Louis and slowly grab both of his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry’s POV  
Oh, Louis.  
He is so caring.   
I cross my legs on the sofa so we are face to face.  
I lean forward, kissing his cheek.  
“Romeo, oh, Romeo. Thou shalt never wash thy cheeks again.” He hides a smirk.  
I burst out laughing and Louis gestures for me to ‘lower my volume’.  
“Did you even say that correctly?” I ask.  
Louis shrugs. “Don’t know, don’t care.”  
I grin. “You do care about me, don’t ya?”  
“Of course. I love you. You are my teddy bear.” Louis smiles widely, pulling me into a bon-crushing hug.  
I groan and he slowly pulls away.  
“Sorreh.”  
“It’s fine. I love you too, babe. But why am I your teddy bear?” I ask.  
“Because you sleep with me.” Louis says and I can’t help but smirk. “You think dirty.”  
I laugh. “No...”  
“Okay. Whatever you say.” Louis says.  
“It is just the way you said it.” I say and Louis smiles.   
Shall I ask him?  
If I don’t ask him, how will I find out?   
Breathing in deeply, I look at Louis and slowly grab both of his hands.  
“Okay, so...the last thing I want if for this to be awkward” I clear my throat “But Louis...wh-what, what did you feel when you, when we...when we kissed yesterday?”  
I find myself whispering out the last few words.  
Louis gulps and looks at me, I can feel his breath in my face.  
He licks his lips and then chews on his bottom lip.  
“Harry...I” He whispers.  
“Yes or No?”  
“N-no.” He presses his lips together.  
“O-Oh, that’s fine.” I smile, awkwardly.  
“H-Harry...I-I don’t know.” Louis whispers.  
I furrow my brows, coming closer to him.  
Cupping his face, I look deeply into his eyes.  
“What do you mean, ‘you don’t know’, babe?” I ask, with his lips just a few centimetres away from mine.  
He looks right back into my eyes.  
“I don’t kn-know what I f-felt about the k-kiss, Harry.” Louis whispers, closing his eyes.  
I sigh in relief from what I heard from Louis.  
It means that Louis may have feelings for me.  
“How about if I kiss you right now, will you be able to tell me how you feel?” I ask, licking my lips.  
Louis gulps loud, and I surely did hear it.  
“H-Hazza...p-please, d-don’t...I-I.” He squeezes his eyes shut.  
I slowly run my thumb across his bottom lip and he parts his lips.  
I stare at his lips for a bit too long.  
Breathing onto his lips, I hear him let out a quiet moan.  
Shit, I need to change the subject. Fast.  
What are you doing, Harry?!  
He needs to be the first one to tell you how he feels, remember?  
I smirk and let go of his face all of a sudden.  
Laying down on the sofa, I place my head on Louis’ lap, looking up at him.  
“Does my nose look bad?” I ask, raising a brow.  
He looks down at me and smiles.  
I swear I can see a blush on his cheeks.  
“No, Hazza. The blood is all cleared up.” Louis tells me and I smile.  
I whine.   
“What’s the matter?” Louis asks.  
“Harry’s hungry.” I pout, saying in my cute voice.  
Louis chuckles and coos.  
He leans down and kisses my forehead repeatedly.  
“I have a chocolate bar in my bag.” Louis smiles.  
“But that is for you.” I tell him.  
“Which is why I bought two bars...” Louis grins.  
“Aw, I love you!” I chuckle.  
“I l-love you too.” Louis smiles and I pretend to not hear his stutter.  
I smirk mentally; Louis so does have feelings for me.  
Louis gives me the chocolate bar and I smile widely.  
As I finish the chocolate bar, I give Louis the wrapper.  
“What? Am I some sort of bin?” Louis asks, throwing the wrapper into the bin.  
I nod my head.  
Louis gasps, pretending to be offended.  
“But you are my bin. A hot bin.” I smile.  
“To be honest, you are hot yourself, Harry.” I hear Louis say.  
I hide a smirk. “But I never called you hot. I called you a hot bin.”  
“Oh, okay.” Louis says. “That’s fine.”  
“But your face and your body is...wow.” I end up saying, dreamily.  
Looking up at Louis, I see him blush again.  
“So are your four nipples.” Louis grins.  
“Heeyyy!” I pout. “Enough about my four nipples.”  
I fold my arms over my chest and Louis hugs me awkwardly.  
“Sorry, MrFourNips.” Louis says.  
I groan and he kisses my head.  
I sigh happily and Louis looks at me, his face inches away from mine again.  
“You know...I don’t know what I would do without you.” I smile.  
“I know.” Louis says, acting vain again.  
I roll my eyes and put on my serious tone. “I am serious, Lou. You have changed my life in so many ways. I am glad to have you in my life. I can’t thank God enough.”   
Louis smiles widely. “Yeah, you are a true friend.”   
I gasp. “Is that all I get?”   
Louis chuckles deeply.   
“Well, you are a lot more but my throat will get sore if I say it all.” Louis jokes.  
“Aw, Louis!” I coo.  
Louis chuckles.   
“You’re amazing.” I tell him.  
“What can I say? I got that from the best.” He smirks and kisses the tip of my nose.  
I scrunch up my nose and smile widely.  
“This just felt like a girly convo. I feel like kissing you now.” I giggle.  
Louis looks at me and smiles slightly.  
“Can I?” I ask, innocently.


	7. Chapter 7

“You know...I don’t know what I would do without you.” I smile.  
“I know.” Louis says, acting vain again.  
I roll my eyes and put on my serious tone. “I am serious, Lou. You have changed my life in so many ways. I am glad to have you in my life. I can’t thank God enough.”   
Louis smiles widely. “Yeah, you are a true friend.”   
I gasp. “Is that all I get?”   
Louis chuckles deeply.   
“Well, you are a lot more but my throat will get sore if I say it all.” Louis jokes.  
“Aw, Louis!” I coo.  
Louis chuckles.   
“You’re amazing.” I tell him.  
“What can I say? I got that from the best.” He smirks and kisses the tip of my nose.  
I scrunch up my nose and smile widely.  
“This just felt like a girly convo. I feel like kissing you now.” I giggle.  
Louis looks at me and smiles slightly.  
“Can I?” I ask, innocently.  
Louis presses his cheek against my lips and I pucker my lips.  
I make a kissy noise against his cheek.  
Louis chuckles as he slowly lifts his face up from mine.  
“Well well, Louis Tomlinson won’t let me snog him. Will I have to kiss someone else?” I smirk.  
“Who?” Louis furrows his brows, the smile fading from his face.  
“Zayn...he is pretty hot.” I smirk, watching Louis’ reaction.  
“Oh...okay.” Louis looks down at his hands, avoiding my face.  
I bite my lip, watching him.  
“Babe?” I look at him, waiting for him to look back at me.  
“Hm?” Louis hums, as if nothing just happened.  
“Have you heard that saying?” I ask.  
“What saying?” Louis asks and I realise that I didn’t say the ‘saying’ yet.  
“’I don’t know why I get jealous when he isn’t even mine’?” I ask, licking my lips.  
Louis looks away from me quickly and raises an eyebrow.  
“Uh...why a-are you a-asking me that f-for?” He stumbles over his own words.  
I hide a grin.  
“Oh, it’s just a saying. Have you ever experienced that kind of crush or are you experiencing it right now?” I ask, casually.  
“Uhm...no. I am not...I ...uh.” The bell rings and I sigh in relief.  
Hah! He didn’t tell me that he isn’t in love with someone right now.  
Harry, you might just have a chance there.  
Louis slowly lifts my head off his lap and helps me to get up.  
“Thanks, Lou.” I smile widely, receiving one.  
I stretch my arms and yawn.  
Louis smirks. “That’s what happens when you wake me up earlier than usual.”  
“Alright, MrSmartyPants. I am truly, very sorry.” I chuckle.  
“How about if I quickly make you a cup of coffee?” Louis smirks.  
I look around, and remember that the door is locked.  
“Okay.” I smile, sitting back down on the sofa.  
As Louis is making the coffee, I hum to a tune which sounds familiar.  
Oh right. Fix You by Coldplay.   
Just what Louis was humming to earlier this morning.  
Louis chuckles.  
“What?” I ask.  
“I was humming to that this morning.” Louis states.  
“We really do that the same thoughts quite often.” I mumble to myself.  
“Yeah. About clean stuff.” Louis says, matter-of-factly.  
“Heyy!” I groan.   
I slowly get up, making my way behind Louis.  
I don’t think he has noticed my presence.  
“Well, there has to be a dirty one in the couple.” Louis says.  
I slowly press my body against his and Louis gasps.  
Hugging him from behind, I whisper “Couple?”  
I kiss just under his earlobe and Louis tilts his head, giving me more access.  
“Y-Yeah. I mean, b-because we are b-best friends.” Louis moans ever so softly.  
“Hmm.” I hum against his neck.  
As I see the coffee ready, set on the counter, I whisper a small “thank you” in Louis’ ear.  
I slowly let go of Louis and hide a smirk.  
Grabbing the cup, I chug it down in one go.  
“Fuck. That was hot.” I groan, holding my throat.  
Louis chuckles deeply, “Well, it was water from the kettle.”   
I roll my eyes and look deeply into his eyes.  
I slowly push him against the wall and put my hands on either sides of his head.  
Louis furrows his brows and looks at me.  
“Mmmm...tired.” I slur, closing my eyes.  
“Harreh...” Louis places his hands on my hips.  
I slowly open my eyes again.   
Coming closer to his face, I whisper “You look so f*cking delicious right now.”


	8. Chapter 8

As Louis is making the coffee, I hum to a tune which sounds familiar.  
Oh right. Fix You by Coldplay.   
Just what Louis was humming to earlier this morning.  
Louis chuckles.  
“What?” I ask.  
“I was humming to that this morning.” Louis states.  
“We really do that the same thoughts quite often.” I mumble to myself.  
“Yeah. About clean stuff.” Louis says, matter-of-factly.  
“Heyy!” I groan.   
I slowly get up, making my way behind Louis.  
I don’t think he has noticed my presence.  
“Well, there has to be a dirty one in the couple.” Louis says.  
I slowly press my body against his and Louis gasps.  
Hugging him from behind, I whisper “Couple?”  
I kiss just under his earlobe and Louis tilts his head, giving me more access.  
“Y-Yeah. I mean, b-because we are b-best friends.” Louis moans ever so softly.  
“Hmm.” I hum against his neck.  
As I see the coffee ready, set on the counter, I whisper a small “thank you” in Louis’ ear.  
I slowly let go of Louis and hide a smirk.  
Grabbing the cup, I chug it down in one go.  
“Fuck. That was hot.” I groan, holding my throat.  
Louis chuckles deeply, “Well, it was water from the kettle.”   
I roll my eyes and look deeply into his eyes.  
I slowly push him against the wall and put my hands on either sides of his head.  
Louis furrows his brows and looks at me.  
“Mmmm...tired.” I slur, closing my eyes.  
“Harreh...” Louis places his hands on my hips.  
I slowly open my eyes again.   
Coming closer to his face, I whisper “You look so f*cking delicious right now.”  
Louis gulps.  
“H-Haz.” Louis squeaks.  
“What is it?” I whisper, pressing my body on his.  
“W-we’re getting late f-for art.” He tells me.  
“Oh, right.” I look at him.  
Sighing, I groan.  
“What happened, Haz?” Louis asks, cupping my jaw.  
“I don’t feel all that well.” I hide a smirk, putting on my droopy voice.  
“Shall we go to Mr.Cowell and see if he can send us home?” Louis asks.  
“Us?” I ask, holding my head, pressing my body against Louis’, as I don’t have much ‘energy’ in my body.  
“Well, yeah, since no one will be able to look after you if you are alone.” Louis says, matter-of-factly.  
Louis grunts, as my whole body weight is pressed against his.  
“Come on; let’s get you to the head’s office,” Louis smiles.  
He slowly wraps an arm around my waist, opening the lock and taking me to the head’s office.  
Louis knocks on the door and hears Mr.Cowell say “Come in.”  
We enter the office and Mr.Cowell smiles.  
(Ugh, it is so much effort typing ‘Mr.Cowell’...sorreh Uncle Si :))  
“Uhm, sir, Harry isn’t feeling all that well, he feels a bit dizzy. I was wondering if you can send us home?” Louis asks, politely.  
“Why’d you need to...oh right, you live with Harry, don’t you?” Mr.Cowell takes out a piece of paper and scribbles a few words on it, signing it at the bottom.  
“Yes, sir.” Louis smiles.  
“Okay, here you go, give the reception this note. Take care of Harry. And Harry, get well soon.” Mr.Cowell says.  
“Thanks.”I slur, holding my head, feeling ‘dizzy’.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As we finally reach home, Louis takes me upstairs tucks me into bed.  
“Lou, take off the covers. I feel hot.” I say, pretending to still be sick.  
Louis smiles and takes the covers off my body.  
“I am going downstairs into the kitchen to get you some Paracetamol.” Louis says.  
I quickly grab his wrists and pull him towards me.  
Funny enough, he lands right on top of me.  
“Uff, Harry.” Louis groans and I smirk.  
Letting go of his wrists, I slowly wrap my arms around his waist and look into his eyes.  
“Maybe your lips will make me better.” I whisper seductively, licking my lips.  
“Hazza” Louis whispers loudly.  
I squeeze his arse hard and he bites down on his bottom lip.  
“Kiss me.” I whisper.  
“Harry.”   
“Kiss me.” I whisper.  
“What are you-”  
“Kiss me.” I whisper.  
“P-Please...”  
“Kiss me.” I say, looking into Louis’ eyes.  
Louis licks his lips and leans in close to me.   
He grabs my face with both of his hands and presses his lips to mine.  
My eyes automatically close.  
My chest rises and falls rapidly.  
We slowly part our lips and I moan loudly.  
I slowly roam my hands around his ass and Louis grinds his crotch onto mine.  
My eyes roll to the back of my head and I slowly slip my tongue into his mouth.  
Bucking my hips upwards, I hear Louis let out a loud, throaty moan.  
Smirking in his mouth, I breathe heavily.  
Louis sucks on my tongue and I gasp loudly.  
“Mnfff.” I groan in his mouth, feeling myself get a hard-on.  
“Gosh.” Louis mumbles in my mouth before slowly pulling away.  
“H-Harry...there’s something I need to tell you.” Louis says.  
Please say what I am thinking, Louis.  
“What is it, babe?” I slowly touch his fringe.  
“I-I...I love you.” Louis whispers.  
I get wide eyes and cover my mouth, screaming loudly in it.  
After a few seconds of screaming and Louis giving me weird looks, I smile widely.  
Louis blushes.  
“I know.” I smirk.  
“Y-You knew?” Louis asks.  
“Well, yeah.” I say.  
“How did you find out?” Louis asks. “Was it that obvious?”  
“Hell yeah, it was obvious! I knew you had a feeling for me from when we kissed yesterday.” I sigh happily. “Wow, it is funny how we just fell in love after that kiss. And we have already confessed our love to each other.”  
“You haven’t!” Louis exclaims.  
I grin like a Cheshire cat.  
“Well, Louis William Tomlinson, I love you so much.” I whisper, looking deeply into his eyes.  
Louis blushes, burying his face into my neck.  
“Awwww!” I coo, giggling.  
Louis shuffles a bit, whining.  
I groan.   
“Damn...that kiss was so hot, babycakes. You made me get a boner.” I pout.  
Louis gets wide eyes and looks up at me. “Wh-what can I do?”  
“Well, maybe your lips can work on it, like they play with my lips.” I whisper seductively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob in the next chapter ;)


End file.
